Celine Angelle
Celine Angelle is the owner of Art Ma Vie, an art studio that offers various art classes. She is the ex-wife of Kingston Everidge. Later, she forms a romantic relationship with Darmith Vahn. Biography - Early Life Celine Angelle ("on-gel") is a French woman from Brittany, France. She had a fairly well-off family, she had a solid home growing up, and a sister whom she was close to. Her parents, known as "The Angelles" are very famous costume designers for heroes. Growing up, Celine was surrounded by heroes. She found them to be amazing, their flashy outfits, white smiles, and ability to imprint hope into people. Her parents knew the Everidge family well. She practically grew up spending holidays with them. She was homeschooled growing up, forming a close bond with her sister. She considered Axel Everidge her best friend as a child. She took many art classes, and fell in love with painting. She was meant to marry Axel Everidge, but Axel had no interest in marrying her. Kingston, Axel older brother, thought his bride-to-be Tatiana Morelin, daughter of the Morelins who own Gentom Agency, was unattractive. Therefore, he happliy accepted Celine in Axel's place. Her family loved him, in spite of him being 9 years older, since he was wealthy. They wed months later, and she moved to Kettling City in America, for him. Kingston had change a lot since childhood, she saw how self-centered and cold he grew to be. That he cared more for reputation than anything else. He spent most of his time at Tryton working on ways to boost his popularity, or cheating on her. At 23, she filed for divorce. Finalized just before she turns 24. Her only friend was her wedding planner, Emerson Nemah, since she met everyone else she knew through Kingston. Axel too supported her through the entire divorce process. Axel helped her to move to Merrow City, threatening Kingston to leave her alone. With the small amount of money she got from the divorce she buys a little shop, and decides to offer art classes. Art is something she always enjoyed, and being a housewife for nearly five years, she had a hard time finding work. Her shop is named "Art Ma Vie" (pronounced "ar mah vee"), translating in english to "Art My Life". Year 2Ø58∆ Celine is first seen teaching an art class that Vienna Teagan, Livy Venya, and Halston Maxwell attend. Vienna she knew fairly well since the girl was a regular, bringing many friends to the painting and wine classes. Celine Physical Appearance Celine has wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a round face, flat nose, high cheek bones, and pouty lips. She has a light monroe birth mark that isn't always noticeable. She is tall for a woman, with notably lanky arms and legs. Personality and Traits Celine speaks with a thick french accent. She grew up learning english, but only ever spoke in english to the Everidge family, having grown up in France. Celine loves clothing, especially expressing herself through outrageous outfits. She is very artsy, and sees clothes to a body as paint to a canvas. She is quite good at painting, sketching, and pottery; hence opening an art shop. Growing up home schooled, she is very close to her sister, and spent all of her free time painting. Celine is no longer a fan of heroes, since her ex-husband ruined her childhood love of them. Growing up she only saw them for a short while, the heroes always being cordial so her parents would give them a nice suit. Her ex-husband showed her a less pleasant more realistic side to the people in masks. Celine is not afraid to get dirty, though she is very organized. She enjoys sports, a bit of a tomboy in that sense. She boxes regularly to stay fit. Celine is kind, though a bit insecure, losing much of her confidence from being cheated on. She has a big smile, and whimsical laugh. Relationships Family Celine's parents are well-known costume designers for super heroes. She is also said to have a sister, whom she was close to. Magical Abilities and Skills Not much is known about their abilities and skills. Gallery 00e3c2c2e627d31e952cf21612c5dae2.png tumblr_pf65a3S2wI1shpl7a_1280.jpg tumblr_pfngh6Ybp81tdxwrco1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_phi98gWKfW1tdxwrco1_1280.jpg 16061328794_b738a6fbb2_b.jpg 5661cab7fa2575b483f138996cf49edf.jpg gigi-hadid14.jpg Celine.png 53e82bbbbe5c2e7918a4a9d4ddef26e4.jpg 1473467454-hbz-gigi-hadid-october-2016-00-index.jpg f6c8ac583545a658b7b3587d3f2e615b.jpg be6aab60eba7701ddffdfde20e6faf3f.jpg screen-shot-2015-08-05-at-1-44-09-pm.png gigi-hadid-cloe-cat-instagram.jpg imagesbvbvb.jpeg gigi-hadid-instagram-Sanctuary-Faux-Real-Chubby-Jacket.jpg gigi-hadid-lead-2.jpg jk_vman_31_5.jpg 2461abcc86f16492a1c20a5dfeedbf1c.jpg gigi-hadid-instagram-queen-pics-13.jpg box=315x0.jpeg large-88.jpg image 11.26.27 PM.jpg gigi-hadid-4_mmvas_makeup-for-every-agejpg.jpg Celine Wardrobe gettyimages-903078960-1515597247.jpg 201707091131177527_sbig.jpg 182026894e36e3f75210b5bacf05178f.jpg stripes.jpg Gigi-Hadid-style1-e.jpg gigi-hadid-style-fashion-1515774119.jpg gigi-hadid-2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lochshore Category:Monchat